1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of digital communication systems and, more specifically, to techniques for enabling a broadcast server to provide access between wireless communication devices for ubiquitous multimedia.
2. Background
Several radio technologies such as UWB, WiFi enable wireless personal area networks over which wireless communication devices communicate and interoperate. Typically, broadcast networks provide access to wireless communication devices using a variety of multimedia signaling formats.
There is therefore a need for techniques for enabling communication between wireless communication devices operating over diverse networks for ubiquitous multimedia.